Remembering Something
by Sadistic Skii
Summary: New story containing the Pairing of YukixTohru
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – A Flashback

Chapter 1 – A Flashback

A/N I do not own Furuba, or any of the characters. They solely belong to Natsuki Takaya

Tohru sat on her bed, her hands clutching the red hat to her breast. She wished that she could at least see the boy who helped her, when she was lost. The tears ran down her cheeks, as the memory played in her over and over again.

Tohru was running through the streets, looking over her shoulder, to see if the boys were still following her. She fell, tripping over a small rock, which seemed huge to her. Luckily, when she fell, the boys did not see her.

Tohru sat up, her eyes widening in fright as she realized that she had no idea where she was. Tears started to run down her face, as she grew more afraid. An hour or two passed, and she started to think, that everyone had forgotten about her. Then out of the clear blue, a boy with gray hair and purple eyes, wearing a red hat, appeared.

He glanced over at her, and started to run away. "Wait!" She cried out, quickly standing up and running over to him. Tohru fell twice, and each time that she would stand up, he would be waiting for her.

Each time she started to run, he would run too. Then the boy would disappear once in a while, but she would always find him waiting in the end. One time, she stopped. Staring up in amazement at her house. Then everything went black as something slid over her eyes, and onto her head.

Lifting the hat, Tohru looked around. Nobody was there other then her mother running towards her, crying in relief that her little girl had been found safely.

A knock at the door, wrenched Tohru from her thoughts.

"Tohru! I'm going out." Shigure called through the door. "Yuki is still here, if you need help, or you can just call me!"

"Ok, Shigure." Tohru said, looking down at the hat, which she was clutching with dear life. It was a dark red, wet from her tears. She heard the door slam closed from downstairs, and she quickly stowed the hat under her pillow. Glancing at the clock, she gave a sigh, it was close to seven, and she still had to cook dinner. She knew that Shigure would be back, around seven-thirty.

"Yuki." She said, once she left her room. His head stuck out his door, and looked at her. "What is it, Miss Honda?" He asked, completely leaving his room. "I was just wondering what you would like for dinner, since Kyo is staying over at Shisou's." She said, turning her head away, so he wouldn't see the red in her cheeks. "Uh... Stewed leeks would be alright." He said, smiling slightly at her. "Stewed leeks, it is!" Tohru said, turning around, her cheeks still a deep red.

Once she was down stairs, Tohru quickly ducked into the kitchen, and took the leeks from their place in the refrigerator. She took the other ingredients she needed, and started to cook. Half an hour passed, and the table was set. "Yuki! Dinners ready, and Shigure called. He said that he'll be staying over at Ayame's tonight." Footsteps could be heard from the stairs, and she quickly took her place at the table.

Yuki appeared, and took the seat across from her, waiting for her to grab some food, before he did. They ate in silence, since there was no Kyo or Shigure to yell at to be quiet, or not to make such perverted remarks, about Tohru's cooking. "Um... So… Having any trouble with your school work?" Yuki asked, breaking the awkward silence between them.

"Oh no… I'm actually catching on, thanks to your study guide, Yuki." "Ahh. Good." Another awkward silence passed between them, and this one lasted until they both finished their dinner. Tohru started to grab the dinner dishes, but Yuki quickly grabbed her wrist. "Those can wait. I heard you talking to yourself, when I passing by your room earlier. You called out, 'Wait!' and I was wondering what was going on."

"Well… you see… I was stuck in remembering a memory, where this boy helped me find my way home when I was lost." Tohru said, not realizing that he was still grasping her wrist.

Might be short on the Internet. But, it was two pages long on Microsoft word. Chapter two coming soon. Review… Flame if have to!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Another Flashback

Chapter 2- Another Flashback

Yuki sat on the chair at his desk. His head lying on the desk, as a memory played over and over again in his head:

Putting on Kyo's hat, Yuki starts to run into the distance, away from the Sohma Estate. He keeps on running, until he starts to hear someone crying nearby. Turning his head around the corner, he sees a distressed woman, crying and screaming at the police. "How can I keep it down when my only daughter is missing?! Get off my back, and find my baby!" "We'll, uh… need that description on more time-" "I already told you! She is an adorable girl, with an adorable voice, and face, wearing adorable clothes, and adorable pom-poms in her hair. GOT IT!?" "I'm afraid not." "She's so fricken adorable, someone probably walked off with her! What'll I do?! If anything happens to her, I… I… I WILL RAIN DEATH UPON YOUR MISERABLE CURSED SOUL!" "P-please settle down you'll scare the local children." 'I'm scared!' Yuki thought.

"_Forget all of you! I'll find her myself!" "Okaa-san, please just wait at home." 'There are mothers who worry about their children that much?' Yuki thought again. '…and with adorable pom-poms in her hair! Wait. That sounds familiar. How far back was it? Here maybe. I'm sure it was around here I wonder if I just imagined…' After running back the way he way came, he finally spotted the little girl, which fit the description. Tears were streaming down her face, when she looked up at him. _

_He started to run, but then he heard an adorable voice, yell, 'Wait!". He turned his head to look behind him, and quickly turned his head away. 'She's following me!' he thought, running faster, but then he slowed down. 'This girl is counting on me to lead her home. That is why she is following me! This girl __**needs**__ me!' When he heard a thud behind him, he stopped, and waited for the girl to stand up. He turned around, and watched her, as she did. _

_Yuki started to run again, but then he didn't hear the pitter-patter of feet behind him. He skidded to a halt, and looked behind him, only to see the empty sidewalk. Then the little girl, appeared around the corner, and he started to run again. They were near her house now, and the police were not there. The miserable, scary woman was not around. She was probably listening to the television, just incase there was a news report about it. _

_The little girl, was staring at her house, he walked over to her, once he had taken off the hat. Sliding it on the girl's head, it covered her eyes, and he ran off. He heard shouts of 'Momma!' and 'Tohru!', before he quickly headed back to the Sohma estate, where Akito, and his mother were looking for him._

Yuki stood up. After that long, wonderful memory, he really had to go to the bathroom. He was passing Tohru's room, when he heard her shout, 'Wait!'. He froze, forgetting where he was going. Shaking his head, as it was probably a coincidence. He continued on his journey to the bathroom.

A couple minutes passed, and he was out of the bathroom. Yuki walked over to his bedroom, but passed Shigure, talking to Tohru through the wooden door. Ignoring him, he entered his bedroom, but just sat on his bed, when he heard Tohru calling him. "Yes, Miss Honda." He said, leaving his bedroom. "I was just wondering what you would like for dinner, since Kyo is staying over at Shisou's." She said, turning her head away, so he wouldn't see the red in her cheeks. "Uh... Stewed leeks would be alright." He said, smiling slightly at her. "Stewed leeks, it is!" Tohru said, turning around, her cheeks still a deep red, as she walked down the stairs.

Finished with Chapter 2. Hope you like it! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- A Sweet Surprise

Chapter 3- A Sweet Surprise

Yuki, still grasping Tohru's wrist, quickly averted his gaze to the dinner plates. "Is something the matter Yuki?" She asked, following his gaze to the plates. "Uh… These plates are bothering me. Let us clean up." He said, letting go of her wrist, and picking up the bowls, and plates, while Tohru grabbed the chopsticks.

Once they were in the kitchen, Tohru did dishes, while Yuki dried. There was another awkward silence, as the dinner dishes were washed and put away. When that was done, Tohru and Yuki hugged goodnight. They slowly went up the stairs and into their rooms, where they changed into their pajamas.

Tohru tossed and turned, as she had a dream:

Tohru was running through the forest, near the Sohma Estate. The New Years Banquet was going on right at this time. Suddenly, she stopped, when she heard someone call her name. "Tohruuuuuuuuu!" It went. 'It must be the wind.' She thought before continuing on her way. "Tohruuuuuuuu!" It came again, this time closer to her.

"Tohruuuuuuu!" There it was. An image of Yuki and Kyo, bathed in blood, right in front of her. "Tohruuuuuu!" The image moaned. Then it disappeared, followed with a sudden pitch-black darkness. She screamed. An image of her mother slowly appeared in front of her.

"Tohru!" She said, looking exactly the same way she did when she died. "How could you let the two people you love most die?" "Mother! I'm sorry! I didn't mean too!" "It's too late for apologies!" Another image was appearing next to her mother. It was her father, Katsuya Honda. "I thought we raised you to take good care of the ones you love."

Hands reached for her throat. Tohru gasped. This was not like her parents at all. Pain was the next thing she felt. Then nothing… She was fading to black…

Tohru jolted up in bed, tears streaming out of her eyes, with Yuki looking down at her. "Miss. Honda! Are you alright?" He asked, worry in his eyes. "Yes. I'm fine. Just a bad dream all." "And… What happened in your dream?" "Well… Uh… I was running through the forest, near the Sohma Estate, when the banquet was going on. I stopped when I heard someone calling my name. When I saw nobody, I started to run again. But then, someone called my name twice again. When I stopped, I saw you and Kyo, drenched in fresh blood."

"Drenched in blood?" Yuki asked, a freaked out look on his face. "Yea... And then… You died. An image of my mother appeared, and she yelled at me. Then my father appeared, and they choked me. Then I am here, telling you this." She said, finishing her story. "I died?" He asked, still looking at her. "Yes…" She said, turning her head away to look at the clock. "Oh my! I slept in!" She said, jumping out of bed, and hurrying down the stairs.

The phone was ringing. "Hello?" Tohru said, answering it. "Hi Tohru. I just wanted to call and let you know, that Kyo and I will be away for the week." "Alright Shigure" "Alright… See you in a week!" beep Hanging up the phone she walked into the kitchen. She cooked hot cakes for breakfast, and she and Yuki, sat down to eat.

"Uh… Tohru…" Yuki said, looking at her. "Yes, Yuki?" She asked, looking up at him. "About the little boy, who saved you when you were lost." "Yes?" "That was I…" Tohru looked at him, and gasped. "Now that you mention it. You do look a lot like him. Yuki… You do realize that he was my first love, right?" "Uhh… No." He said, blushing slightly.

There was another awkward silence between them. Breakfast was done, and Tohru went to do the dishes. Yuki appeared from behind her, and wrapped his arms around her. His chin, resting on her head, Tohru turned around, and looked at Yuki. "Uh… Yuki... What are you doing?" "Nothing." He said, lifting her chin with one hand that he unwrapped from her waist.

He leaned down, his lips barely touching hers. "Tohru… You were my first love, ever since you began living with us." Before she could respond to that, his lips were pressed down against hers.

Awesome! I am getting teary eyed from this. Wipes eyes Want to know what happens next? REVIEW!! There is a slight chance for a lemon.


End file.
